Smoulder
by booboohoneychild
Summary: The continuing adventures of Jade and Skie! If you haven't read The Beginning. DO SO!


Smoulder!!!!!

A delightful tale continuing the misadventures of Jade and Skie and how they're totally wreaking havoc on Earth and Spirit World.

**Chapter Uno!!!** (That means one for those people who are too stupid to know Spanish)

Skie: YAY!!! Are you ready for the next mile in the Jade and Skie marathon????

Jade: You mean there's gonna be 26 of these things?

Hiei: falls over

Skie and Jade look over his comatose body

Skie: Let's draw on his face.

Jade: YAY!! I'll get the permanent markers!!!!

Hiei came home one day on some random Thursday on some random September day to find Genkai's dojo unnaturally quiet. For the last six months something was always going on. Something was being broken, or Jade and Skie were racing around trying to kill each other, or random animals would be stalking the halls. Now, it was peaceful, quiet and very relaxing.

Hiei didn't trust it at all.

He snuck through the halls of the dojo. Watching his back for some heinous plot or scheme the girls constantly cooked up. Only last week he had opened the door to the bathroom when a giant balloon filled with black ink slammed into his face from a clever pulley system made out of a toilet paper roll, sewing thread and three pens. He couldn't even find the girls for three days after.

Come to find out they were hiding as crickets inside the walls of the dojo, hiding their energy along with themselves.

He had told Kurama and the kitsune laughed. His parting words to Hiei were, "I'm just glad they choose not to pick on me."

The next day Kurama woke up to find his hair and clothes dyed some freaky 60's tie-dye color. Luckily for him it was a Saturday, and the dye came out after two days.

Hiei came back into the living room and saw Yusuke come in with a large paper sack. Genkai was behind him with a small bag. She had just gotten back from grocery shopping and Yusuke was her lackey.

"Where are the brats?" Hiei asked.

"What you didn't get the memo?" Yusuke asked, setting down the bag. "Koenma's getting them their own place in the woods ten miles west of here, by the mountain."

Genkai smirked, "I filed a formal complaint."

Yusuke laughed, "More like shouted at him until he was almost crying! That was priceless!"

Hiei almost laughed and smiled and jumped for joy.

"But he also said you have to go live with them to make sure they don't kill anybody."

There are times when a man could cry. For Hiei, this was one of those times.

"But don't feel bad." Yusuke said, "The house is gonna be a mansion. Jade and Skie designed it. Four stories with all master bedrooms and a LARGE pool. It's gonna be really cool."

"For you maybe," Hiei glowered, "When does my sentence start?"

Yusuke chuckled. "The house should be completed by now. I was just about to go and see it."

Two minutes later Yusuke and Hiei were standing in front of a large, colonial style mansion with large columns up to the second story, and a balcony out of every other window above it. Large, pointy rosebushes, thanks to Kurama, decorated the in front of the porch, the buds climbing up the columns. Yusuke and Hiei walked in the large oak doors and were greeted by two cheetahs. One was black with white spots and had blue eyes, one was white with black spots and had purple eyes.

"Hi guys!" The black cheetah said with Skie's voice, "How do you like our new home!!!!"

"Isn't it puuurrrrfect???!!" Jade exclaimed, stretching in a very felinistic way.

The boys looked around. The house screamed Jade and Skie. The lamps were black goblets with paper flames waving from the built in fan, the chandelier was upside down candles with lightbulbs, and the walls were each painted a different color, along that lines of black, blue, purple, red and silver, with some touches of green here and there.

The staircase hit you right as you walked in the door. It was one of those large spiral staircases with a large, shiny smooth rail and it had Christmas lights around the middle. They were black light Christmas lights.

The living room could be pitch black or so bright it was like the sun sitting in the recliner. A large projector screen adorned the west wall and a projector hooked up to a cable provider was mounted from the ceiling. Different gaming stations hung from metal drop down that were remote controlled and were splash painted funky colors.

Yusuke was green with envy by the time he had gotten to the kitchen. There was a large fridge jam packed with good food. There was some healthy stuff in there, but mostly it was stuff that would give you heart or health problems along down the line. Another 4 ft tall fridge was sitting by the main one.

"What's this one for?" Yusuke asked. He opened the door.

Jade and Skie came over there. "That's our soda fridge. We average, between us, ten Dr. Peppers a day." Skie said.

"It's so bad for our health," Jade sighed, "But it's soooooo gooooooood."

"Holy crap how do y'all stay so skinny?!" Yusuke asked.

Jade and Skie raced towards the sliding glass screen door. A large lake rested behind the house with a deck that had a diving board and water slide on it, with a boat docked on the other side. Yusuke and Hiei followed. Hiei had the little thought coming into his brain that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad place to live.

Out back Jade and Skie had their mountain climbing gear, waterskii's and kneeboards.

"We do a lot of outdoor activities," Skie said.

"Yup, but we also like to veg out in front of everyone's favorite brain fryer. The TV," Jade said.

A doorbell rang. Well, not really rang but shouted what more or less sounded like a very loud rude get your ass in here and answer the door idiots!!

Hiei and Yusuke exchanged glances as the girls raced inside as flying monkeys.

Skie answered the door, kicking Jade back with her foot. It was Botan with Kurama, coming to see the new place.

"Hi guys!! Come on in and stay for a while! Like a week or two!" Jade said from the floor.

"NO!!" Skie shouted, "I answered the door, so I will greet them!!" She turned to the three standing on the front porch. "Hi guys! Come in and stay for a while! Like a week or two!"

Kurama laughed nervously. "Uh, we would, but I have school and Botan has a lot to do with Koenma."

Skie's face fell. But Jade flew up to Skie's shoulder as a butterfly with eye patterns on its wings to say in a little squeaky Jade voice, "That's alright! I know when your breaks are!"

Kurama merely smiled.

They walked into the house and were bombarded by Yusuke exclaiming how cool the house was and how he would love to live here and how he practically was going to since his mom was never home and always piss drunk when she was home and not much really any company anyway.

Skie looked at him, then broke into a run up the stairs. "C'mon you guys!! You haven't seen the upstairs yet!!"

The rest followed at a more leisurely pace. Jade flew up as a purple sparrow.

The upstairs floors were more or less the same. Large rooms completely furnished with different colored themes. On the third floor there was a large double door set made with black oak with a black dragon winding around on door.

Skie stopped in front of it. "Since Hiei will be living with us, we took the liberty of choosing a room and decorating it for him."

Jade steered Hiei from behind to his room. The others walked forward to see into Hiei's new room, but Jade whirled around.

"NO!" She yelled, "This is for HIS EYES ONLY!!"

Skie let Hiei into the room and closed the door and then took Botan's hand, Jade took Kurama's.

"We haven't shown you our rooms yet!!"

Jade: Sorry about the real estate chapter guys, but you hafta know the setting to be able to understand.

Skie: Yeah, and keep in mind, unless we get a lot of reviews, you will never ever get to see Hiei's room of super cool awesomeness!!! turns to Hiei Do you like it?

Hiei: shrugs it's livable.

Jade: YAY! That means he loves it!!!!

Hiei: rolls eyes

Skie&Jade: REVIEW YOU MAGG- we mean charming, awesome, beautiful readers!!!!!!


End file.
